


Sea Side Meeting

by Artists_Archive



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Lots of fan characters cause I'm trash, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artists_Archive/pseuds/Artists_Archive
Summary: With Nightmare not fucking about anymore, and our original cast moving in their own direction, Meta Knight expands his teachings to other young star warriors, settling in the sea-side town of Leefside.
Kudos: 5





	Sea Side Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 doesn't seem big on fan characters.  
> I'm nervous...
> 
> This story takes place AFTER the anime. Meta Knight's expanded his teachings to other young star warriors and actually socializing.
> 
> Introducing Ester, 12. A young Puffball with too much energy for her own good!
> 
> Also Levi and Margo, who are what Tiff, Bun, and Sirica are (D'nno is a fan-given name for the species) Margo and Levi are from magically inclined subspecies!)
> 
> Leefside is also a fan location of mine! 
> 
> ALSO I HC THAT META KNIGHT IS A TOTAL DAD WHEN NIGHTMARE ISN'T FUCKIN ABOUT

_The small town of Leefside was bustling with activity today, a low murmur washed over the town as people worked their jobs. Farmers were tilling their lands, fishermen were bringing in their hauls, and the town shops were as busy as always. Today was no different as a man in a cape strolled through the town streets; a knight of many years, Sir Meta Knight. It wasn't uncommon at all to catch him patrolling day and night, sometimes with a few of his vassals, and sometimes alone. Today however, was quite the unusual spectacle for the town goers. Trailing close behind the wise knight was a small, energetic puff. She was as red as a cherry with soft, pink hair pulled back in a ponytail that bobbed with her movements. Her eyes, trained on the knight were a shade of amethyst, with flecks of blue twinkling within. Though few could hear their conversation, it was easy to tell that the young girl was in high spirits._

She was practically dancing circles around the stoic man with her allowance clutched tightly in her paws as she cheered. "Oh boy oh boy, I'm finally gonna see her in person today! We're gonna have so much fun. Are you excited? **_I'm excited!_ ** Eeeeeek!"

"I'm quite excited too, but you must remember not to smother her when you see her, Ester. Though the Intrepid won't be landing for another two hours, so try not to waste your energy, child, I'm **_not_ ** going to carry you again." Meta Knight reminded, taking out a small stack of books from his cape.

The duo made their way into town square, where Ester proceeded to scurry away into a nearby candy store. The Knight made his way to a large fountain, books in hand. He sat down on the rim of the fountain, pausing to take in the scenery before stuffing his face into a book. The sounds of birds chirping with the water fountain was a wonderful sound for him to read to! Keeping an eye out for his trainee, Meta Knight started reading a book of _1,000 dad jokes_ , his eyes flashing pink in amusement.

In the candy store, Ester was looking for something in particular; a candy that was hard to find anywhere else. Her amethyst eyes, now glowing a faint green were scanning the shelves as though she were studying for an exam. It didn't take long to locate the sugary morsels on a dull, pink shelf; Konpeitō, or as she called it, Star candies. They were her favorite, as well as the favorite candy of the person she's meeting today. "Margo's gonna **_love_ ** these! Some of them even match her eyes!" 

The young trainee declared, her eyes glowing a gentle pink, turning on her heel in search of her own snack. Though she loved Star candy, it was quite expensive due to its rarity, so she'd settled with some raw honey combs, also grabbing a small bag of gumballs for her mentor.

Again she had pivoted on her heel, this time heading to the cash register. Greeted by the pink furred store owner, Ester smiled and handed her money to the lady. 

“Ya seem more chipper than ever, what’s the occasion hun?” The store owner chirped, handing Ester a small stack of ones.

"I got a friend coming from out of town Miss Sugarbelle!" She chirped, stuffing the cash into her bag of goodies. "She's _really_ shy, so we'll be meeting in private."

Sugarbelle listened to the vassal in-training with a smile, giggling at the ecstatic youth. "Well it seems you've got quite the schedule on your paws! You best be going now, hmm?"

She waved to the young warrior, watching the girl sprint back to town square.

Puttering to the fountain, Ester was practically shaking with excitement. She couldn't wait to meet Margo! At the fountain, Meta Knight was still reading.

His eyes scanned the page of an old spellbook, alit with flecks of green and pink as he let out an intrigued hum. He glanced up from his book, smiling as his pupil finally sat down next to him. "I take it Sugarbelle Square had your candies?"

He hummed, turning the page of his book. Ester shoved the small bag of gumballs into her mentor's face. "Yup, and Margo's too! I got a honeycomb though, the Star candies are expensive! What'cha readin'?"

She leaned over the stoic knight's pauldron while her eyes glowed a bright orange. The knight chuckled, moving the book so Ester could also read its contents.

"This is a spellbook from centuries ago. Though these are basic-level spells, it's amazing to still be able to read them after all these years." He mused, eyes glowing a bright pink.

He pointed to a line that was highlighted in red. "That's a basic-offense spell, many beginner magic users learned it!"

The younger warrior stared in awe at the lines of text, her eyes sparking a bright, bright green. Her own eyes scanned the yellowed pages, marveling at the color-coded spells. She pointed at a group of lines highlighted in blue. "What's this one?"

She questioned her mentor, her eyes locking with her mentor's that swam with a blue glow. "Those are speed boosters, used by many magic users for fast-travel. These are slightly more advanced, I don't know them myself."

He hummed, moving his index finger to a line highlighted in yellow. "This one is a basic-level healing spell. I know this one!" 

He let out a low chirp, watching his pupil's eyes light up with amazement. Meta Knight let out a chuckle before speaking again. "I can teach you this one, just add it to your **_late_ ** assignment."

The younger puffball took out a small notebook, nodding as she jotted down the old text. The next hour was spent talking about ancient spells and the occasional training story. Soon, the hour had crept past them and the duo had their candies devoured. Meta Knight glanced up at the afternoon sky, spotting a familiar shape descending from the clouds. The clunky form of the Intrepid quietly landed on a small beach tucked behind the mountains. It didn't take long for the old knight and his pupil to make their way to that beach, hitching a ride on the youth's warpstar.

**_Silver Shoals_** _,_ its sand bore a gorgeous, almost pearly appearance and was surrounded by the thick forest, on a path many didn't know of. It was also the bit of land the Intrepid's young pilot called home, though in reality it could easily fit a large house! The young D'nno pilot sat at the very edge, allowing the warm waters to brush at his heels. Beside him sat a much younger D'nno, a girl whose fur was as grey as a setting sun storm and eyes that shown a bright orange. She would've looked like any other D'nno for sure if not for her tail. The girl's tail swiped at the sand enthusiastically as her eyes were lit up with blue flecks. The duo turned as the sound of sand being kicked ever so slightly as the two knights landed.

"Ah, Levi! I take it the latest scouting mission went well?" Meta Knight began, briskly walking over to the pale pilot, before lightly shaking his hand.

"Sure did, I found a huge factory on planet Spring Star, I'd say that's what killed all the plant life. We aren't sure what the factory was making though, I was on my own, not going in by myself!" Levi responded with an uneasy laugh.

Meta Knight nodded in understanding as the two turned to watch the girls. Meta Knight gave a silent chuckle at the scene playing out before him. The girls were facing each other, but not speaking, instead they were bashfully muttering to each other.

"Hi Margo…" Ester was the first to speak, digging her heels into the sand slightly. The young puff blushed; no one told her that Margo would be so cute in-person!

"Hi Ester…" Margo muttered, kneading her hands. No one told that Ester would be so cool in person! She moved closer to the trainee, extending her hand to her pen pal. The puffball smiled, grabbing the D'nno's and shaking it vigorously. Margo's paws were quite soft, causing Ester to purr.

It took a moment, but the two finally embraced in a tight bear hug, giggling like school girls between classes. Margo nuzzled into her shorter friend's forehead with a content purr, ignoring the quiet bickering of the two adults who've occupied themselves with a friendly card game of Battle Beasts.

_The rest of the day was spent with the sounds of kiddos splashing around in the ocean and adults laughing over a card game. As the sun was setting, the kids were dried off and put to bed for the night, snuggled up in a large pile of blankets._


End file.
